Many existing implantable or wearable cardiac rhythm management products, such as monitoring devices, pacing devices, and/or defibrillators, rely on the detection of individual cardiac cycles or “beats” in a cardiac electrical signal, such as the cardiac electrogram, surface electrocardiogram (ECG), and/or the subcutaneous ECG, to obtain a measurement of the rate of cardiac activity. Cardiac cycle detection is not the only available manner of obtaining a cardiac rate from the cardiac electrical signal, and other data sources may also provide cardiac rate measures.
For devices having plural cardiac rates available for use, new and alternative approaches to managing rate measurements from plural methodologies are desired.